How Can I Say I Love You?
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: Totally HarryHermione. Harry and Ron make up a plan for Harry to get Hermione alone so he can tell her how he feels about her. Little do they know, Hermione is doing the same. Fluffy! YAY! Rating to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Um.. hi. I usually don't write Harry Potter fan fics, so don't bite my head off if it isn't the best story ever, ok? Alright, I love Harry/Hermione fics, so if I ever write another Harry Potter one, it has H/H in it all the way. Ok? Ok. Here it is…MY FIRST HP FAN FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stories or anything to do with them.

"talking"

_thinking/ dreaming_

"SHOUTING"

"_whispering"_

_AN: By the way, in this story, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione are friends, ok?_

0-0-0-0 How Can I Say I Love You? 0-0-0-0

_Her hair tossed slightly in the morning breeze, like a brown, billowing cloud that stretched behind her perfectly shaped body. Harry wanted her, needed her. How could he have her? "How can I say I love you?" he thought to himself, making his way toward this perfect woman standing in the middle of…red grass? Suddenly, she turned exposing her face to him, showering him in rays of perfection and beauty, making him totally forget his surroundings. "Hermione…" Harry whispered. She smiled…no, she dazzled, and looked him in his emerald colored eyes. "Harry?" a deep manly voice resonated out of her mouth. "Huh?" Harry asked, then was shaken deftly from his dream._

"Harry? Harry? Get…up!" _Oh…so that's where the red hair and manly voice came from…_ Harry sat up, and reached for his glasses, yawning profusely.

"G'morning, Ron…what time is it?" he asked, as he placed his black framed over his nose. Ron smirked at him, and Harry knew something was up.

"What?" he questioned, sitting up a bit higher.

"Uh…since when is my name Hermione? You were dreaming about her again, Harry! AGAIN! For the fifth time in the past five days! Oh, and uh…you should wipe the drool off your mouth…" Ron told him, barely managing to suppress a laugh. Harry punched the bed, and fell back moaning.

"Why me? Why do I have to be desperately in love with a girl I can't have…" Ron frowned, and scratched his head absentmindedly.

"Who says you can't have her, mate? She is perfectly eligible…" Again, Harry groaned.

"I know…but…she's my best friend…besides you of course." He added after getting a strange look from Ron. "How can I tell her?" he asked himself, oblivious to the fact that Ron could hear him. Obviously thinking that Harry had directed the question at him, he spoke up.

"Just, tell her the truth. Look, I'll do you a favor. Tonight, I will personally make sure that the common room is empty, so you can talk to her alone. How's that, mate?" Harry beamed from ear to ear.

"That's excellent. Thanks, Ron!" Harry clapped him on the back. Ron smirked a bit.

"Don't mention it lover boy."

0-0-0-0

_His messy black hair swayed in the slight wind, like a mass of charcoal atop his head. Hermione found herself trying to restrain herself from running up to him, and kissing him passionately. "Harry…how can I say I love you?" she thought, as he began to turn toward her. When he stopped, she was gazing into his startling, emerald eyes. "Hermione…" except…his voice was much to high pitched for Harry. Hermione stepped back from him as a frown creased his features. "…I'm gay…" Hermione's eyes widened, and a scream of horror escaped her lips. "Noooooooooo..."_

"…ooooooooo!" Hermione awoke with a start, tiny beads of sweat and tears dripping down her flushed face. As she opened her eyes, she saw Lavender Brown staring straight at her, a confused look on her face.

"Uh…Hermione? Is there something wrong? And, since when is my name Harry? Ohhh…I get it. You dreamed about him again? Come on girl! Just tell him how you feel!" Hermione sat up, frowning pathetically.

"How? I have no idea how to do it! URG!" Hermione slumped down onto her mattress, brushing her bushy brown hair from her face. Lavender thought for a moment, then squealed with delight.

"Oh! I know! Me and Parvati will make sure the common room is empty tonight, so you two can talk alone…ok?" Hermione beamed with excitement, and put her hands to her face.

"Really? Oh, thanks so much!" Hermione hugged Lavender quickly, and made a mad dash to get ready and meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

0-0-0-0

Harry and Ron were already waiting down in the common room when Hermione arrived. Ron was too busy playing Wizard's chess with Dean to notice her, but Harry…was staring at the staircase awaiting the very moment she arrived. When she finally did descend the stairs, her eyes fell immediately onto Harry's. She blushed a bit, then looked away, too embarrassed to stare.

"Um…uh…hi, Hermione." Harry stammered as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"H-hey, Harry. How did you sleep?" _Horrible, thanks to you taunting me with your dream-selves._

"Oh…fine…you?" he replied, scratching the back of his head. _Hmm, let me think…wonderful! Except for the fact that you told me you were gay in my dream, and my whole world almost stopped spinning._

"Oh…fine." Hermione stopped her sentence short when she realized Ron, Lavender, and Parvati were all staring at them expectantly. Harry and she both cleared their throats at the same time, and the trio looked away as if nothing had happened. Harry looked back at her and gave her a heart-stopping grin. _That's the smile he saves especially for me…_ Hermione thought, and blushed a shade of pink. _Well…this is an awkward silence…_thought Harry, and he reached down to scratch his leg. _Damn mosquito bite…_ Just as his hand was midway down his body, Hermione "accidentally" reached her hand up to brush her hair out of her face. Time seemed to freeze as their hands brushed in mid-air. A tingling sensation swept through their fingertips, and resonated out through their skulls. Harry's eyebrows connected in confusion, as he stared directly into Hermione's deep, soulful, brown eyes. Hermione gazed into his emerald ones, more blush rising on her cheeks.

0-0-0-0

"_Did you see that_?" Lavender asked Ron. He nodded slightly, trying not to look at them obviously. Parvati giggled a bit.

"_Awww! How sweet!" _ she whispered, because she was a hopeless romantic. Ron rolled his eyes.

0-0-0-0

"Um…did you feel that?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer as usual. Harry nodded. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"Well…good thing it's Saturday…I am sooo tired of N.E.W.T studying I could puke!" she made a gagging expression. Harry laughed.

"You? Tired of studying? Wow, it must be the apocalypse…" For this comment, he received a hard smack to the arm…but not too hard. Hermione could pack a punch if she wanted to. Harry grinned apologetically.

"Comon. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." He stood and began to walk out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed, but not before flashing a thumbs up to lavender, who replied with a giggle.

0-0-0-0 End Chap ! 0-0-0-0

_Ahhh…that felt good. Finally, A Harry/Hermione story. YAY! I know I am not all that good at this, so please don't review with any flames. I'll cry! But remember…reviews make me happy! –Tina_

_Harry: Come on! Update, Tina! I want to kiss Hermione!_

_Tina: All in good time, Harry. All in good time…_

_Hermione: Don't I get a say in this?_

_Tina: Why yes, Hermione. What is it?_

_Hermione: It's not actually something I say…(she walks over to Harry and begins snogging him.)_

_Tina: (stares and wiggles her eyebrows) Well, Well…um…guys?_

_Harry/Hermione: (still snogging)_

_Tina: ahem…oh well. Don't worry my people! This…(points to snogging couple)…will happen soon enough! So keep your pants on!_

_Hermione: (moans unhappily)Aw man!_

_Tina: Ok, ok…alright then…AHEM!_

_Harry: (breaks apart from Hermione) You sound like Professor Umbridge!_

_Tina: Well thanks…_

_To Be Continued!... _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! I'm now officially bored of writing my other story, so I'll write this one instead. If any of you like Kingdom Hearts, I have a bunch of stories on that, so look at them. K? This chapter is dedicated to my BFF Brittany, cuz she rocks! Happy B-day and good luck with Shawn! I want to apologize ahead of time for this horrible chapter. I have writer's block, ok? (sobs)

_**Me: Alright, chapter 2 is up and running!**_

_**Harry: Really? Do I get to kiss Hermione yet?**_

_**Me: All in good time…all in good time.**_

_**Harry: I hate you…**_

_**Me: Me too…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"Does anything look even appetizing to you right now, because, I don't know about you, but I have major butterflies…" Harry said, glancing down at the table in the Great Hall. Hermione tilted her head as she looked, then, smiling, grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yep!" she replied, chewing on the end a bit. Harry grinned, and asked if she wanted to take a walk around the grounds instead of eating in the Great Hall. Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded, taking her toast with her.

0-0-0

"So…you guys came up with the exact same plan?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at Lavender. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And you know what?"

"What?" Ron asked. Lavender grinned.

"She had a dream about him last night too." Ron blinked quickly several times.

"Seriously? Whoa…well, it will be easier to clear out the common room if there are more of us to do it…this…should be cool." He said, grinning.

0-0-0

"So, Harry…what do you want to do until we go back to the common room?" Hermione asked casually, trying to flip her hair so Harry noticed. He noticed this action, but took it as boredom instead of flirtation. (**_A/N: Boys…)_**

"Um… how 'bout we go to Hogsmeade? We are seventh year now, we can go by ourselves…" Harry blushed a bit, knowing that it would be the first time he had gone with her alone. Hermione felt color rise on her cheeks also, and nodded, accepting his offer.

0-0-0

"Ok…we are in Hogsmeade…where do we go now?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head while ruffling his hair even more. Hermione grinned at his cuteness, and bit at her bottom lip seductively. Harry, being the observer that he was, actually noticed this ploy at his attention, and grinned at her warmly. They had been talking about Quidditch, which Hermione knew nothing about, on the way, so most of the walk had been silent. Now, the barriers were lifted, and the two began to laugh and joke…almost like a couple.

"Hmmm…I don't know, Harry. Where do we _always_ go?" Hermione responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry made as if to smack her, but almost as he hit her arm, he pulled back and rumpled his hair unconsciously.

"Gotcha!" he smirked at her, and led her into the Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers, please!" Harry said as they reached the counter. Madame Rosmerta, who almost always saw the two with Ron, grinned, and handed them the drinks.

"These are on the house. I was wondering when you two would get together…" Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson, while Harry chocked on his butterbeer. After breathing deeply a few times, Harry glanced at Madam Rosmerta.

"We aren't together." Now it was Madam Rosmerta's turn to blush.

"Oh…well…it just seemed…you know…how do I say…'bye!" she hurried off to attend another customer. Hermione was staring determinedly at the counter, and neither of the two had the courage to speak for a while. When they Finally did remember their speech, they both spoke at once.

"That was odd."

"That was odd." Hermione blushed again, and allowed Harry to talk.

"Um…she has always been batty…" Hermione became a bit angry.

"Batty? BATTY? Batty to think you and I would be together?" she asked in a hurt voice. _Great…I've blown it…_Harry thought, and rubbed his temple.

"Well…um…" Hermione didn't let him finish.

"We do spend a bit of time together, and when I say a bit, I mean almost three quarters of my life! Isn't it logical that we could have grown close, and…maybe…fallen in…love?" when Harry could finally look at her, he noticed that there were tears streaming down her face. _Bloody hell…_

"Hermione…" all of a sudden, without thinking, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened the shock almost unbearable. When Harry broke off, which was quite soon because he was too scared to see her reaction, he got up from the counter and ran out of the bar screaming,

"I LOVE YOU!" Hermione was absolutely and positively shocked and also a bit embarrassed for the whole pub was staring at her. She grabbed her things, and headed back to the common room, because the plan was being set into motion.

0-0-0-0

**_Hahahahahaha! I lied! They DID kiss…kind of…Anyways, please read and review! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I think it explains stuff…kind of…_**

_**Me: Haha! I lied!**_

_**Harry: Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**Me: Don't mention it…oh! You'll love me next chapter!**_

_**Harry/Hermione: Why?**_

_**Me: maniacal laughter Because, all you pretty much do is snog…**_

_**Harry/Hermione: YAY!**_

_**Me: I know…I rock.**_


End file.
